


A Little Princess

by doujinbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Girl!Armin, friendship fluff, trans!Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin still has trouble seeing herself as beautiful, as she still doesn't look on the outside as she does on the inside. Mikasa is sure to help her with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't my greatest piece of writing, but I wanted to do something cute and something for trans!Armin. So... this happened.  
> Nothing special. ^^ I would call it fluff, but it doesn't have a relationship. Just happy friendship. So... friendship fluff?

Armin stared at the glass, her lips quivering as she gave her reflection a once-over. She fixed the sleeves on her sweater and fluffed her hair up a bit, but she still wasn't happy. For what she saw in the mirror was still a short, blonde, blue-eyed _boy._

She rubbed away a few tears with her sleeve and sniffled a bit just as she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Armin? You okay in there?" a soft voice called from the other side.

"Yeah," the blonde responded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She took a moment to splash some cold water on her face, then smoothed out the empty creases in the pink fabric that spread over her chest before opening the door. "Sorry," she whispered, glancing down at the floor.

"Hey, are you crying?" Mikasa took Armin's hand gently and rubbed her thumb over it, trying her best to comfort her friend.

"I just- I... I look in the mirror and, and despite what I wear or do... I still see the old me. I just- I hate it, Mikasa. I hate it." More tears began to spill from Armin's eyes as she pressed her face into Mikasa's shirt, holding onto the taller girl.

"Shh, shh, hey. Hey, it's okay. I know it's hard, I know." Mikasa wiped some of Armin's tears away with her finger, getting her to make eye contact. "I still think you're a beautiful girl. It doesn't matter what body parts you have and don't have. You're absolutely gorgeous and I want to do anything I can to help you feel like you are."

Armin smiled a bit, nodding her head. "Thank you," she whispered. "You and Eren are so supportive of me, I... I can't thank you enough for putting up with my stupidity–"

"Stop right there. One, we're not 'putting up' with anything. And two, it isn't stupidity. Armin, you're just trying I be who you are. It's more than reasonable for you to be upset. You know that, right?" Mikasa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We love you a lot, Armin. We loved you before and we love you now, maybe even more. Now. C'mon, we can go dig through my closet to see if any of my stuff fits you."

Mikasa dragged Armin across the apartment and into her bedroom where she immediately began rummaging through her unnecessarily large closet. "Your favorite color is lavender, right?"

Armin nodded, smiling a bit as she sat on the edge of the bed. Mikasa pulled out a few dresses that looked to be a bit too small for her body and handed them to Armin with a warm smile. "Try these on if you like them," she said.

Armin went into the bathroom to change, and after experimenting with all three dresses, she realized she loved all of them. She came back wearing one that hugged her thin waist nicely and flowed around her ankles, holding the other two closely to her chest. "They fit," she announced. Mikasa looked up and her jaw nearly dropped at the sight.

"Armin, you're _beautiful,"_ she said in awe. "That dress was meant for you. Honestly, it was." She opened her drawer and pulled out some makeup, inviting Armin to come sit by her. "Let me do your makeup."

Armin sat down and closed her eyes, and Mikasa didn't waste a second before her hands were working with various brushes, powders, and lip products. Her fingers moved quickly over Armin's face and before they knew it, she was done. "Okay, now... open your eyes."

When Armin did as she was told, Mikasa was holding out a mirror in front of her, and Armin immediately saw a completely new person in the reflection- the girl she'd always wanted to look like. "Oh my god," she whispered almost silently, cupping her hand lightly over her mouth. "Is that really me?"

"It sure is," Mikasa nodded. "Now- finishing touch."

She clipped a violet barrette into Armin's blonde locks, contrasting beautifully with the shade of the dress. She ran her fingers through Armin's hair a few times, untangling it and letting it fall down to the girl's shoulders. "There. Now... now, you look like a little princess."

Armin shook her head, still in disbelief. "I look... I look _pretty,"_ she said quietly.

"You always do," Mikasa nodded. "But this... I know this is really how you want to see yourself. So... ta-da."

Armin hugged Mikasa tightly, her arms seeming to not want to let go. "I can never thank you enough. Honestly. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Just then, they heard the front door open, and soon enough, Eren walked into the room. "Armin!" he exclaimed. "Holy shit, you- you look fantastic!"

Armin giggled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. "It's all thanks to Mikasa," she chimed.

"I merely did your makeup. You're just a naturally gorgeous girl," Mikasa called.

Eren hugged the small girl and touched her hair softly, admiring the slight curl at the end of it. "That dress is fit for a queen," he said.

"I know," Armin accepted proudly. "Maybe I really am a bit of a little princess."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
